


X without Y

by Kritty



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bromance, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, and his chocolatey bff, dumb genius with daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn without Gus was like breathing in and forgetting to breath out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X without Y

**Author's Note:**

> Set: Hopefully this wont ever happen. EVER.
> 
> Warnings: Not beta'ed. Also: English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: "Psych" is not mine. I don't earn a single penny.

**X without Y.**

 

Shawn wasn't used to be without Gus. He hadn't tried it often. And when he did, it was his own decision and Gus was still kind of with him, telling him to not do things even though he was miles away on a different continent.

Shawn wasn't used to be without Gus, because he also wasn't used to be without any of his body parts.

Shawn withouth Gus was like breathing in and forgetting to breath out.

He felt like he was too full with nothing, like his thoughts and feelings were made of holes.

Shawn without Gus was like a candle flame flickering wildly, shriveling because a wind came and yelled at it.

He felt like he was stumbling around in the dark, becoming smaller and smaller because the world was grabbing his heart and was trying to blew out the lights in his head.

Shawn without Gus was like an incredible itch and having your hands tied.

He felt like he was hurting all over, but he didn't know why and stirring the wounds made it better yet more painful and he wanted it to stop but it just wouldn't.

Shawn without Gus was like a clotted closed eye that wouldn't open but should.

He felt like he was blind and he felt sticky and stiff, and he couldn't move because if he did, he knew for a certain fact something bad was going to happen, something would ripp and die.

 

Shawn without Gus was like X without Y because they weren't that much alike but you couldn't think of the one without thinking of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> *gives you a cookie*


End file.
